LOVE
by stykiees
Summary: "Secepatnya,aku harus mengatakannya tidak ada kata terlambat!" Baekhyun


Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Han Soo Jin

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : Oneshot

Rating : PG – 13

Disclaimer : Baekhyun milik tuhan,SM,Orang tua sedangkan Cerita serta OC murni milik saya. So don't be plagiarms!

WARNING : THIS FIC EVER POSTED IN THE **EXOFANFICTION** WITH THE TITLE 'LOVE YOU' SO THIS FIC NOT PLAGIAT!

Minggu Pagi yang cerah.

Sama cerahnya dengan hatiku.

Pagi ini aku mempunyai janji dengan seorang yeoja.

Ya yeoja yang hampir dua tahun terakhir ini selalu duduk manis dipikiranku.

Dia adalah Han Soo Jin.

Yeoja yang rumahnya tepat di samping rumahku,ya dia tetanggaku dan juga sahabat kecilku.

Aku menyukainya,sangat menyukainya.

Ia gadis yang manis,sangat manis bahkan lebih manis dari gulali yang sering kumakan diwaktu aku masih kecil.

Aku? Oh aku adalah namja yang tampan ah ani ani,Soo Jin sering menyebutku namja yang imut, sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan kata 'imut' tersebut tapi selama Soo Jin yang mengatakannya,kurasa itu tidak masalah.

Aku namja yang sangat popular di kampus bahkan seluruh yeoja di kampus sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi fans-ku. Oh Baiklah ini berlebihan kurasa dan 100% aku hanya bohong,hahaha.

Sebenarnya temanku dikampus hanya gadis mungil itu. Han Soo Jin. kekekeke~

ohh aku hampir lupa,namaku Byun baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ini pada Soo Jin,namun apa daya aku tak berani,sungguh.

Pengecut? Oh mungkin.

Tapi hari ini aku harus menyatakan perasaanku,harus!

Hari ini,kami telah sepakat untuk bertemu di kedai ice cream,tempat biasa yang sering kami kunjungi sejak tahun pertama kami duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Tempat tersebut adalah tempat yang wajib kami kunjungi ketika pulang sekolah dulu.

Kami janjian bertemu jam 10 pagi,ohh ayolah sekarang baru jam 8,kenapa aku merasa begitu tidak sabar lagi. Baiklah baiklah sabar byun baekhyun

-Love-

**Authorl P.O.V**

Dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih bertengger(?) di wajah imutnya,namja imut itu sesekali membenahi pakaiannya supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Dilihatnya arloji berwarna putih di tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 09.45 A.M . ohhh Ia bahkan pergi lebih awal dari yang ia janjikan.

"eomma,nanti kalau Soo Jin mencariku bilang saja aku sudah duluan,ne" ujar baekhyun kepada wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"kenapa tidak pergi bersama saja baek? Bukankah kalian selalu pergi bersama-sama" jawab wanita itu. eommanya.

"ahh,tidak bisa eomma,aku harus duluan kali ini"

"hmm baiklah,memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ini Rahasia eomma,sudahlah aku pergi dulu eomma. Annyeong" pamit baekhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya lalu bergegas menuju garasi untuk mengambil motor vesva birunya. Ia mengambil motornya secara mengendap-endap takut jika Soo Jin melihatnya.

"oke,pertama aku harus ke toko bunga dulu sepertinya" gumam baekhyun lalu mengendarai motor vesva nya menuju toko bunga.

-Love-

**BAEKHYUN P.O.V**

"permisi,apakah disini ada bunga lily?" Tanyaku pada pemilik toko Saat ini aku berada ditoko bunga. Kenapa bunga lily? Karena aku tau Soo Jin sangat menyukai bunga ini. Aku tentu sudah tau apa yang disukai dan apa yang tidak disukai oleh gadis itu.

"oh tentu saja ada anak muda,mau yang berapa?

"ohh sepertinya setangkai saja ahjussi" jawabku santai.

Ahjussi pemilik toko bunga ini mendelik kearahku sambil tersenyum aneh "eh? anak muda kau mau memberikan kepada seseorang atau mau bercocok tanam?" Aku hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab. Kenapa ahjussi ini banyak Tanya! Lagian apa salahnya jika aku hanya membeli .

-Love You-

*KEDAI ICE CREAM*

Kutatap arloji yang melingkar ditangan kiriku yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10.15 A.M . Sudah lewat 15 menit,tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Ah Tidak tidak,aku tidak boleh berpikir negative. Belum sempat aku berpikir hal lainnya,Tiba-tiba pintu kedai ice cream ini terbuka, lantas akupun menoleh dan benar saja gadis yang kutunggu sejak tadi telah tiba. Han Soo Jin.

"Baekhyun,kenapa kau meninggalkanku, aku kira kita akan pergi bersama. Kau jahat,membiarkanku sendirian berjalan kesini. Bagaimana jika ada yang menculikku. Apa kau rela kehilangan orang secantik aku huh" ucapnya panjang ketika sudah berada dihadapanku. Cerewet!

memang cerewet,aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau dia .

"dua cup ice cream rasa chocholate dan vanilla" ucapku pada pelayan. Bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"byun baekhyun" Tanya nya sambil menatap tajam kearahku

"hmm?"

"jelaskan,kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"mianhae mianhae,aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi ne" sahutku meyakinkannya. Huh mana mungkin aku memberitahu kan harus membeli bunga dulu. Oh bunga aku hampir lupa.

"hmm baiklah" ucapnya

Dua ice cream sudah berada dihadapan kami.

"emmm baek. kau yang bayarkan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"oh tentu Soo Jin,hari ini hari yang baik jadi ini gratis untukmu"

"ahh jinjja?" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Yah biasanya memang dia yang selalu traktir makan ice cream disini. Bukannya aku pelit tetapi setiap kami ingin makan ice cream disini kami harus melakukan sebuah permainan dahulu jika kalah harus membayari yang menang. Dan tentu saja aku yang selalu menang ,kasihan sekali kau Han soo jin.

"geurom" jawabku memastikannya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian kami sudah sibuk menikmati ice cream masing-masing.

Lalu aku teringat akan tujuan awalku. Hari ini aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

" Soo.. Soo Jin-a"panggilku disela-sela acara makan kami. Aigooo kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

Soo Jin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearahku "mmm waeyo?"

"kau..kau..-

"waee?" potongnya

"kau..kau jelek hari ini" astaga kenapa kalimat itu yang malah meluncur bebas dari mulutku. Oh tidak bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan.

"mwo! Ya baekhyun aku tau aku cantik jangan frontal begitu,ne" jawabnya santai sambil masih menikmati ice cream nya.

"aku bilang kau jelek bukan cantik" oh tidak. Kenapa omonganku semakin tidak jelas!

Soo Jin hanya diam tidak menggubris perkataanku tadi. Ia lebih suka menikmati Ice cream nya dari pada mendengarku bicara. Tentu saja. Ucapanku barusan tidak akan mempengaruhi dirinya.

kali ini aku harus berhasil,fighting baekhyun!

"Soo Jin,aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"

"hei,sejak kapan kau izin dulu kalau mau berbicara,hm?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh

'sejak aku mencintaimu' jawabku dalam hati.

" Soo Jin-a. Aku menyukaimu" kataku mantap . kalimat itu akhirnya berhasil kulontarkan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi yeojachinguku" Lanjutku. Cukup lega namun aku harus berperang dengan jantungku lagi untuk mendengar apa jawabannya.

"baekhyun-ah.. bukankah aku memang yeojachingumu,aku kan memang teman perempuanmu" jawabnya tanpa ragu. Tidak,tidak Soo Jin bukan itu yang kumaksud,sama sekali bukan. Anak ini apa ia tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud dengan Yeojachingu,bukankah 11 huruf itu sudah sangat familiar.

"bukan itu yang ku maksud,aku ingin kau-"

"arra" potongnya. Jadi Ia tau apa yang kumaksud. Syukurlah,aku jadi tidak susah-susah menjelaskannya.

"otte? Kau mau atau tidak,hmm?" ucapku sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes kepadanya. Mungkin saja ia akan takluk seperti biasanya. Hahaha.

"mianhae,aku tidak bisa". Jawabnya mantap tanpa sedikit keraguan.

Puppy eyesku tidak mempan. Apa aku kurang cute saat melakukannya tadi? Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya,sama sekali bukan. lalu apa? Kenapa ia menolakku?kenapa?

Oh tidak rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh pisau yang baru diasah. Bahkan bunga yang sebelumnya kupegang erat-erat tiba-tiba meluncur bebas dari genggamanku.

Hatiku langsung remuk mendengar 4 kalimat yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Mulutnya memang manis tapi tidak dengan kalimat yang baru ia lontarkan beberapa menit yang lalu. itu adalah kalimat yang pahit,sangat pahit lebih pahit dari obat yang sering ku minum ketika aku sedang sakit.

"w w w..ae" tanyaku bergetar. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"mian,baekhyun. Sepertinya sudah sore,aku harus pulang" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar. Aku tidak mencegah,aku sudah tidak sanggup melakukan apapun saat .

Tunggu,hei bukankah sekarang baru jam 10 lewat 45 menit ,sore apanya,ckckc.

-Love-

Sudah dua minggu ini,aku dan Soo Jin tidak bertegur sapa. Entah siapa yang menghindari dan dihindari,yang pasti hubunganku dengan Soo Jin tidak seperti dulu. Aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan Soo Jin menolakku,ia sama sekali enggan untuk berbicara denganku. Dikampus saja ia tidak mau meyapaku padahal kami sering berada dikelas yang sama. oh sungguh,ini sangat menyiksaku.

Aku jadi malas untuk berangkat kekampus,sama seperti hari baik aku tidur seharian ini. Bukankah itu cukup untuk mengurangi kesedihan hatiku.

Namun disaat aku hendak memejamkan mataku tiba-tiba saja…

"BAEKHYUUUUUUNN!" teriak eommaku. Aissshh ini benar-benar mengangguku. Tidak bisakah eomma mengerti akan keadaan hatiku yang sedang rapuh ini. ceileeh.

"NE!" Teriakku tak kalah kerasnya dengan eomma yang memanggilku barusan.

"cepaaat kesini,eomma butuh bantuanmu!" teriak eommaku sekali lagi. ahh menganggu saja . dengan malasnya akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku .

"wae?" jawabku yang sudah berada di dapur.

"kau tidak ke kampus hari ini?"

"hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal ngampus eomma,wae?" jawabku bohong.

"hmm baguslah kalau begitu,kau bantu eomma masak"

"YE? Tt ta..pi-"

"eomma tidak menerima penolakkan,kau cepat potong-potong sayur yang ada dimeja lalu kupas bawang merah yang ada didalam kulkas,arraseo?"

"tapi eomma,aku kan namja" protesku. Sungguh kalau begini jadi nya lebih aku ngampus saja.

"mau namja atau yeoja,bagi eomma sama saja,cepat lakukan apa yang eomma suruh tadi. Kalau kau tidak mau jangan harap eomma akan memberi mu makan untuk lima hari kedepannya".

Mwo! Kenapa kau tega sekali dengan anakmu sendiri eomma. Teriakku dalam hati

"ah arraseo arraseo" jawabku sambil mengacak rambutku kesal.

Akupun langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh eomma tadi.

"eomma,sudah selesai. Aku balik kekamar" ujarku lalu bergegas menuju kamar tercintaku

"baekhyun,bawangnya kan belum" cegat eommaku. Ohh ayolah eomma ,aku sudah mengantuk. Tapi apa daya aku tidak mau menjadi legenda anak durhaka kepada ibu karena tidak membantu mengupas bawang. ini tidak lucu.

-Love-

Huh,badanku pegal-pegal semua karena membantu eommaku tadi,tidak hanya itu hampir saja air mataku terkuras habis gara-gara hanya mengupas bawang merah bahkan sampai sekarang mataku masih terasa perih.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan yeoja yang sudah meracuni pikiranku akhir-akhir ini,aku merindukannya. Han Soo Jin.

Chankamman,bukankah kami bertetangga? Dan kamar kami bersebelahan? Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya. Baekhyun ppabo!

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju balkon kamarku. Lebih tepatnya menghadap kamar gadis itu.

Sepi.

Apa dia belum pulang dari kuliah? Tidak mungkin,ini sudah pukul 15.00 P.M. jam segini, Soo Jin mungkin sedang tidur .

Ingin sekali rasanya aku melompat kebalkon kamar Soo Jin dan melihatnya,namun apa daya aku takut ketinggian. Aku bahkan sudah pernah patah tulang gara-gara memanjat pohon didepan rumahku. Aku phobia ketinggian.

Beberapa menit kemudian,pintu balkon berwarna Putih itu terbuka lebar lalu munculnya seorang Yeoja yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Soo Jinnie" gumamku aku yakin ia masih dapat mendengar gumamanku tadi.

"baekhyunnie..

"neo.. kenapa kau menjahuiku eoh? Apakah kau tahu,selama ini aku tersiksa karenamu Soo jin-a" kataku senduh. Ia hanya menunduk sedih.

"aku mohon,beri alasan kenapa kau menjahuiku dan menolakku" tanyaku sekali ini ia mendongak ke arahku

"mianhae baek,aku..aku..tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maaf juga karena aku menolak mu waktu itu karena… aku..akuu..aku dijodohkan oleh appaku" jawabnya dan kembali menunduk.

Tunggu,tunggu! Apa dia bilang dijodohkan? Kenapa paman Han -Appa Soo Jin- tega sekali? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai anak gadisnya ini,tapi apa pedulinya. Aku kan tidak pernah bercerita kalu aku menyukai putrinya.

Baekhyun ppabo. Aku terlambat. Coba saja kalau aku lebih awal mengungkapkannya. Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini.

Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Soo Jin hanya untukku.

Tapi…aku bisa apa? Aku hanyalah sahabat masa kecil Soo Jin. Tidak lebih.

"de..dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada Soo Jin dengan sikap setenang tidak boleh menangis. cengeng sekali jika aku menangis didepan yeoja ini. Aku kan namja kebal.

"mianhae baek!" Soo Jin tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku Ia langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ohh ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

Aku pun juga langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. Sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa Soo Jin menolakku. Ia dijodohkan.

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku kekasur dengan tidur aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau ini.

-Love-

"baekhyun"

"baekhyun"

"baekhyun"

"baekhyun"

"baekhyun"

Dalam mimpiku ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku . apakah itu Soo Jin.

"YA BAEKHYUN! IREONA" teriak seseorang tepat ditelingaku. Dengan terpaksa aku pun membuka mata indahku . dan ternyata eommaku lah yang berteriak teriak keras tepat ditelingaku. Kenapa eomma selalu mengagguku.

"eomma wae geurae? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu? Eomma kan bisa membangunkanku pelan-pelan" ucapku kesal tanpa menoleh ke eomma.

"Dasar anak pemalas ayo bangun semua orang sudah menunggumu dibawah!"

"semua orang? siapa? memangnya ada apa eomma?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Eomma langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku. Lagi. semua orang selalu tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa orang-orang menungguku ? Semua pertanyaan itu berputar dikepalaku.

Mungkin pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab jika aku pergi kesana.

-Love-

Setelah selesai membersihkan badan dan berganti baju. Aku langsung turun keruang tamu.

Mataku langsung terpaku menatap orang-orang yang berada disana.

Disana ada Appa,Eomma dan keluarga Han (read: keluarga Han Soo Jin) Aku saja. Kenapa keluarga Han berada dirumahku. Apa mungkin mereka ingin pamit keluar kota atau bahkan keluar negeri untuk acara menjodohkan putri mereka.

"baekhyun Duduklah" perintah appaku Ketika aku sudah berada dihadapan mereka semua. Aku lantas duduk tepat disamping Soo Jin dan langsung menghadap kerah kedua orang tuaku dan juga kedua orang tua Soo Jin. sebelum akhirnya benar-benar duduk ,Aku sempat melirik kearahnya . Soo Jin. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Nah. Berhubung semuanya sudah hadir mungkin sudah saatnya saya sampaikan hal ini" kata appa Soo Jin dengan tegas.

"Baekhyun,kedatangan kami sekeluarga kesini adalah untuk melamarmu secara resmi menjadi pendamping hidup Soo Jin untuk selamanya. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami Soo Jin" lanjut paman Han.

Tunggu! Aku tidak mimpi kan? jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku atau jangan berteriak-berteriak tidak jelas ditelingaku karena itu akan membangunkanku.

"baekhyun…kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini bibi Han yang bertanya padaku

"ah ne. Aku tidak apa-apa hanya terkejut" jawabku sopan sambil tersenyum

"bagaimana kau bersedia atau tidak?" tanya Appa

"kami semua tahu,kalian saling menyukai dan saling menyayangi,maka dari itu kami ingin menjodohkan kalian" Ujar appa Soo Jin

"aku..aku… aku bersedia ahjussi geundae…" aku melirik kearah Soo ia masih saja dengan menundukan kepalanya. Hei Sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa? Dari tadi ia hanya menundukan kepalanya terus. Apakah ia menyesal setelah tahu bahwa aku lah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Apakah Soo Jin juga menyetujui perjodohan ini" Lanjutku dengan ragu. Jujur saja aku tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan atas dasar tanpa cinta. Tepatnya cinta sepihak.

"Hei tentu saja nak baekhyun,Soo Jinnie kami menyetujuinya. Bahkan dia lah yang menyuruh kami untuk melamarmu" ujar Eomma Soo Jin sambil terkekeh .

"Eomma!" Lantas Soo Jin mengangkat kepalanyanya dan menatap kesal kearah eomma nya.

"Eomma jangan berbohong,aku bahkan tidak pernah berkata seperti itu" protes Soo jin. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan ucapan eomma nya . ketika ia berbicara seperti itu tidak sengaja aku melihat pipinya bersemu merah. Aku yakin saat ini ia pasti sangat malu.

-Love-

Saat ini aku dan Soo jin sedang berada di balkon rumahku. Bintang-bintang malam seakan ikut merayakan kegembiraan hatiku. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka ternyata orang yang ingin dijodohkan dengan Soo Jin adalah diriku sendiri.

"Kau tahu -?"

"tidak!" belum selesai Ia berbicara aku sudah memotongnya.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai ppabo!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan kepalaku . aku hanya tersenyum memandangnya. Malam ini entah kenapa ia sangat menawan bahkan aku tidak merasakan apapun saat ia memukul kepalaku barusan.

"sebenarnya,aku sengaja menolak dan menjauhimu saat itu bahkan aku juga sudah tahu bahwa kaulah namja yang akan dijodohkan denganku" Lantas aku menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. _Shock?_ Tentu saja.

"Mwo! Ya! Jadi itu sudah direncanakan huh?" Tanya ku dengan geram. Kenapa ia tega sekali denganku

"Ya. Tepat sekali"

"Ya! Apakah kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku dan perasaanku saat itu hah? Ahh kau tega sekali Soo Jin-a" kataku dengan memasang wajah cemberut

"Ah mianhae Baekhyun-a,Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Mianhae" ucapnya lalu dengan perlahan menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya. yah meskipun ia tidak melihat senyumanku tapi aku yakin ia pasti dapat merasakannya.

-Love-

Aku berjanji Soo Jin,akan membuatmu bahagia hidup bersamaku. Aku tentu akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan aku tidak akan membuatmu mengeluarkan air mata kesedihanmu barang sedikitpun. Karena aku menyayangimu dan sangat mencintaimu.

"Han Soo Jin…."

" I Love You"

-FIN-

Author's Note : AAA Fanfic apa-apaan ini? Mianhae kalau ceritanya gak nyambung,banyak typo dan gak dapet feel nya. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. khamsahamnida *Bow*

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa


End file.
